


a different kind of perfect

by icemakestars



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Everywhere she went, Kimi was the centre of attention. That was not always a good thing.
Relationships: Toudou Kimi/Kuragi Machi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	a different kind of perfect

**Author's Note:**

> still on my femslash feb bullshit

Machi hated Kimi because she was perfect in every single way. Her family was together and happy, she was beautiful and popular and her grades were above average. She was an untouchable force, something that Machi couldn’t comprehend, and when she did it made her afraid. Kimi was perfect, and Machi hated that.

The school day was coming to an end, and Machi had picked a sunflower from the garden, messing up some of the grass so that it felt less picturesque and quelled her growing anxiety. She thumbed the corner of her book into a crease, holding the page, and packed her bag. Sunflowers were the only flowers that Machi truly liked, because they were gnarled and ugly, and she found them as tragic as she did relatable. 

Scuffing her shoes along the path, she heard a clatter, and yell, and then saw two boys running from behind the science block, not even giving her a second glance as they sped away. That was strange, but Machi knew better than to get involved. She had tried to help her brother and it had gotten her thrown out of her own home. She would never allow herself to be that vulnerable again. 

She was ready to walk away and ignore the minor disturbance when a small cry came from the same direction as the boys had just ran from, and Machi was torn, heart thrumming in her chest. Whatever had happened, it wasn’t her place to get involved. She should go and get a teacher, or someone more likeable like Kakeru. She wasn’t cut out for this. Whoever was still there wouldn’t want her. Nobody did. _She needed to leave._

Machi dropped her bag and ran behind the science block. 

“Are you okay-”

Machi stopped in her track, eyes widening and brow pulling together. Kimi’s hair was tousled, face red and puffy and streaked with makeup. She sat crumpled on the floor, and although her blouse was ripped the lower-half of her clothing seemed perfectly in tact. That was something, at least. 

“Kimi fell and hurt herself, that’s all.” She sniffled, rubbing her fists into the swollen slits of her eyes. “Kimi is always doing silly things.” 

The girl tried to rise to her feet, but her knees buckled, and if Machi hadn’t caught her then Kimi would have fallen for real. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Machi murmured. 

With her spare arm Machi shucked off her jacket and wrapped it around Kimi’s shoulders, avoiding the other girl’s gaze as heat flushed to her cheeks. 

“Why is Machi doing this?” Kimi hiccuped. “Machi doesn’t even liked Kimi.” 

“That isn’t true.”

Kimi stared at her face, offering a ghost of a smile. 

“That’s good, because Kimi likes Machi very much.” 

Machi looks at her feet in embarrassment and sees the sunflower she had dropped. Making sure that Kimi is okay to stand first, Machi then bends down to grab the fallen flower, offering it shyly to the other girl. 

Sunflowers were considered ugly by some, but looking at it now, contrasted against Kimi’s skin, Machi thought that they were their own kind of perfect instead. Kimi took her hand and squeezed gratefully, pulling Machi’s jacket tighter across her chest, and Machi almost smiled. 

“Can I walk you home?” 

Kimi blinked slowly before pressing her lips against the delicate yellow petals. 

“Machi doesn’t ever need to ask.” 

She couldn’t undo what had been done, but she could help Kimi heal, because like every human Kimi wasn’t perfect. And Machi found that she didn’t dislike the other girl at all. The opposite, in fact. But that was too scary to think about, so instead Machi focused on getting Kimi home safe, and wondered if one day she would also be as brave and unashamed as a sunflower. 


End file.
